


Before a mission

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Jimmy is mentioned, M/M, quick smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9880109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Chris wants some of that sweet Martin and he's got an hour to to whatever he wants.





	

"It's gonna take me at least an hour to finish these creature disks. Think you guys can wait that long?". Aviva says to Chris and Martin who had been waiting for the chance to go out and explore the Savanah they had landed in a few moments ago. 

"Aww. I really wanted to see a cheetah". Martin complains. 

Chris grins. "Well I'm sure we can occupy ourselves until Aviva is done". 

Martin looks at his brother confused before smiling. "Right. I'm sure we can keep ourselves busy. Well we'll leave it to you Aviva".

They exit and Koki raises an eyebrow. "What do you think their up to?".

Aviva smiles. "No idea. But at least I'll get to work in peace".

-|- 

So this is how you wanna spend an hour, huh?". Martin asks as Chris pins him down. 

"Why not, I thought you'd be all aboard?". 

"Well that was before Koki almost caught us last time". 

"Well this time I'll be cheetah quick".Chris murmurs seductively. 

Martin blushes slightly. "Well bring it on". He says cockily. 

Chris grins. "Consider it brought".

-|-

"Where are they? It's almost time to head out". Koki asks suspiciously. 

"We're here!". Chris's voice comes from around the corner. Chris appears panting slightly as he slides to a stop near the others. 

"Me too!". Martin shouts. He runs in and nearly trips but Chris catches him. 

"Where were you guys?". Aviva asks. 

"Uh...Outside!". Martin says.  
"Our room!". Chris replies. 

"So you were outside and you were in your room? But you came from the same direction?". Koki says. 

She notices their messy hair and slightly red faces. Fever?.

"Are you two feeling alright? You look like your burning up and your not making any sense. I think you have the flu". Koki places a hand on Chris's forehead since he's easier to reach then Martin. 

 

"Yep. Your burning up". She stands on her tiptoes and somehow manages to reach Martins forehead. "You too. Both of you need to stay here. Rest up". 

"What?!". Martin exclaims. 

"But the mission?". Chris says. 

"I'm sure we can handle it guys. You need to rest". Aviva says gently. 

"But". Martin sighs dejectedly. "Okay". -|- "This is your fault y'know". Martin grumbles to his brother. 

They lay on the couch, watching some old movie.

"Well you agreed and I didn't hear you complaining when I was-".

"Alright alright. Maybe it's both our faults".

"Oh Chris. Your so smooth". Chris teases trying to mimic Martins voice. 

"Ugh I swear to god I'll minirize you and trap you in a jar".

"Oh Chris. Uh, uh,. Your so dirty".

"That's it I'm going to bed".


End file.
